Devon Hamilton
}} 'Devon Hamilton Winters ' is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Bryton James. Biography Devon Hamilton is the birth son of Yolanda Hamilton and Tucker McCall. He is the adopted son of Drucilla and Neil Winters. He has two sisters, Lily Winters and Ana Hamilton, and one brother, Moses Winters. Early Years, Devon's Deafness and Carmen Devon was a juvenile delinquent and sentenced to community service at the Rec Center where he met and befriended Lily. Lily helped Devon come out of his shell and Lily's mother, Drucilla, took him under her wing. She was once in Devon's position and asked Devon to move in with her and her family for a short time. Dru became very attached to Devon and tried to convince her husband, Neil, that they should take him in as a foster child. Neil was against the idea at first, but eventually decided to take Devon in. Neil also helped Devon's crack-addicted birth mother reform. In his late teenage years, Devon was stricken with meningitis, almost losing his life. Although he recovered, the damage inflicted by the disease resulted in total hearing loss. The situation brought his family closer together and they all quickly became proficient in various methods of communicating with the deaf. Subsequently, Devon regained a significant portion of his hearing after receiving a cochlear implant. Devon and the rest of the Winters confronted Carmen Mesta regarding her behavior towards their family, including her advances towards Neil. The institution of a restraining order - the violation of which threatened to send Dru to prison - was a particular bone of contention. Carmen was later found murdered outside of Neil's club, Indigo. After evidence pointed to Devon and he was arrested for murder. He was exonerated when later events pointed to Kevin Fisher as the killer, but the true culprit was revealed to be Kevin's girlfriend, Jana Hawkes. The Winters family continued to show Devon their love and support. Adoption, Dru's Death and Tyra Having completed the required legal procedures, Neil and Drucilla adopted Devon, making the adult man their legal son. In April 2007, during a photo shoot, Dru and Sharon Abbott fell off a cliff and into the cold waters below. While Sharon survived, Dru was presumed dead. In 2008, Devon was reunited with his aunt, Tyra Hamilton, and her daughter, Ana Hamilton. Tyra eventually revealed that Ana's biological mother was actually Yolanda and that Tyra assumed custody of Ana because Yolanda was an unfit mother. Devon was thrilled to realize that his "cousin" Ana was his half sister and he quickly assumed the role of older brother. Recent Developments In 2009, Devon reconnected with his long-lost great aunt Virginia Hamilton by way of a social networking website. When Lily married Cane Ashby, Devon brought Virginia to the wedding reception as a surprise for Ana and Tyra. Virginia informed Devon that Tyra was not biologically related to the Hamilton family, but was left with Devon's grandmother as a baby. After Neil's affair with Tyra was exposed, Devon exhibited anger and resentment toward her. However, Devon found that he was actually quite attracted to Tyra. In August 2009, after a particularly vicious argument, Devon and Tyra Hamilton had sex on Devon's couch unaware that Devon's girlfriend, Roxanne, walked in and discovered them in the act. The following day, Roxanne angrily broke up with Devon who later admitted to a stunned Neil Winters that he had sex with Neil's girlfriend, Tyra. However, many weeks later Devon and Roxanne reunited. Devon has been very concerned and supportive of his sister Lily's cancer fight. Neil was none too happy to find out that Devon was going to work as a photography assistant for Neil's brother, Malcolm Winters. It was recently discovered on September 2011, that Tucker McCall is Devon's biological father thus Katherine's grandson. Relationship with Hilary When a mystery blogger starts attacking the Winters family, Devon is upset over it, wondering who could be attacking his family online. It's later revealed to be a woman named Hilary Curtis, who seemed to have a grudge against Neil. At some point, Devon and Hilary develop feelings for each other despite Neil pursuing Hilary romantically himself. Despite what she feels for Neil, Hilary knows that she loves Devon. However, she feels commited to Neil and decides to forward with her relationship with him despite Devon doing his best to convince her that he is the man for her, not Neil. Desptie her feelings for Devon, Hilary ends up marrying Neil. Neil ends up blind after the fuze box surged out. Hilary was tying herself down to an older blind man but she refused to divorce him. Lily could see the greater attraction between Hilary and Devon. Neil eventually told Hilary to divorce him because she has her whole life ahead of her but she absolutely refused. Hilary ends up staying with Neil, leaving Devon hurt. Hilary and Devon find it hard to steer clear of one another. Devon is anxious to have Hilary in his life and she tries to talk about them, until Hilary shuts him down and asks him to leave. Devon feels Hilary has made her choice again and they go back to focusing on Neil. At Katherine's one-year memorial celebration, Devon and Hilary shared a close dance together. However, the next day, Hilary visited Devon and reiterated that they should stay away from each other because they can't control their feelings. Devon attended Nick's bachelor party along with: Neil, Kevin, Cane, Michael, Noah, Jack, and Austin. Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah had Summer give her money to bride the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Neil's brother, Malcolm Winters comes to town after hearing that Neil is blind. Malcolm stays for two days and helps Neil deal with this new situation in his life. After Malcolm leaves, Hilary runs into Devon at the GCAC. She tries to walk away but he stops her. He brings up their feelings for each other, and at first Hilary seems unreceptive, but then she kisses him. Hilary slaps Devon because she feels guilty, but she also couldn't resist him anymore. They kiss again and then Devon takes her into a nearby room, where they make love for the first time. After making love neither have any regrets, but their moment is interrupted when Neil leaves a voicemail on Hilary's phone asking her to come home. When Hilary gets home, Neil tells her he wants a divorce. Hilary, one again motivated by guilt, refuses to leave Neil and wants to stick around to help him. Colin witnessed Lily's brother, Devon, and Neil's wife, Hilary, having an affair. Colin hinted towards Hilary that he knows something. Saying he wants to look out for Neil, and that Devon's a good son to Neil. Colin went to Devon and told him he wants to look out for Neil. He blackmailed Devon for two million dollars to keep their relationship a secret. Affair with Hilary exposed & the fallout Neil, Lily, Cane, Jill Colin, Devon, and Hilary all went to Chicago for business, and Neil watched Devon and Hilary, secretly annoyed. Neil went to grab a bottle of alcohol and them read the label on the bottle, revealing to everyone that he can see. In front of everyone, Neil exposed Devon and Hilary's affair. He also revealed that Cane and Colin knew about the affair, and Jill realized Colin was blackmailing Devon. Lily quickly becomes enraged and tries to physically attack Hilary. She rips into them both for betraying Neil. Neil sits downs with a metal briefcase. Colin asks what is in the briefcase and tries to imply Neil brought a bomb on the plane. Neil says that their whole lives are int he case. As an increasingly worried Devon lunges for the case, the plane hits some turbulence, and everyone sits back down. Before Neil has a chance to open the briefcase, the plane they are on starts to shake. Due to the bad weather, the plane goes down and crashes in the middle of the woods. Cane, Colin, Jill, Neil, Devon and Hilary all wake up in the snow, near the plane but Lily is missing. Cane goes to search for Lily, while Colin and Jill make a fire for warmth and Devon and Neil help Hilary who is pinned underneath some rubble. Jill and Colin eventually come across Neil's briefcase and discover family photos inside. Neil wants them to burn all the photos except for those of him and Lily. Despite his anger, Neil works with Devon to free Hilary from the rubble and keep her alive. When Hilary stops breathing, Neil performs CPR and gets her pulse back. After Hilary is free from the rubble and breathing again, Neil moves away from them and Devon holds Hilary and tries to warm her. Cane returns to the crash site with Lily, who awakens still angry at him for his lies. She clings to her father instead. Having no place to go and facing excruciatingly cold temperatures, the group is forced to huddle together in groups for warmth and wait for rescue. Devon decides to take a map and try to find help for everyone. He says his goodbyes, but before he can leave, the group realizes that Neil has already left and taken the map with him. Neil trudges through the snow trying to find help, while everyone else waits at the crash site and worries for his safety. Neil eventually collapses but not long after he is found by a rescue worker. He tells the rescue team where the others are stranded and a helicopter comes and saves the rest of the group from the crash site. Hilary, Devon and the others are airlifted back to Genoa City and everyone is checked out at the hospital. Cane, Lily, Colin and Jill return home and Devon stays with Hilary at the hospital. While Devon is sitting with Hilary, Neil arrives because the hospital needs Hilary's medical insurance information. He taunts them about their affair and the three of them argue until Neil leaves to handle the paperwork. Devon suggests that he and Hilary leave town for a little while, but Hilary doesn't want him to leave his family behind and shows remorse for how their affair has alienated him from his family. Devon leaves to see when Hilary will be discharged and Neil returns to tell Hilary the paperwork is finished. Neil says they are done and is about to leave when Hilary asks him to stay. Hilary tells Neil that this was her plan all along -- to destroy him and his family. Neil is in shock as Hilary further states that she could never love him after what he did to her mother. She claims that she seduced Devon as revenge against Neil, but she never loved Devon either. Devon overhears the last part and bursts into the room to accuse Hilary of lying. Hilary only reinforces her story and says she never loved either of them, it was all for revenge. Devon is in denial, but his denial turns to heartbreak when Hilary sticks to her story, even after Neil leaves the room. Hilary tells him he was a means to an end and she can't wait to get away from him. She throws the promise ring he gave her at him and tells him to leave the room. Devon is devastated and leaves. Later, Neil shares with everyone that Hilary was conning them all along and was still out for revenge for her mother's death. Cane doesn't believe it because he saw firsthand how Hilary loves Devon. Cane believes that Hilary only told that story to salvage Devon and Neil's relationship. Back at the hospital, Hilary cries as she remembers Devon giving her the promise ring, proving that Cane's theory is correct and she told the lie about being out for revenge to save Neil and Devon's relationship. Devon tries to be there for Neil when he learns Neil caused Nikki's car to hit Christine, resulting in her losing her baby. He takes Neil home where Hilary is. Devon tried to stop a drunk Neil from accidentally telling Hilary about the accident, but he is ultimately forced to tell her after Neil talks about how he is going to jail. Devon and Hilary continued to spar until he gave her money and told her to leave. Over the following days, Hilary continues to run into Devon and tries to find out how Neil's case is going. Most of the run-ins don't end well, as Hilary continues pretending that she was only out for revenge. Devon and Lily rally together to support Neil as he confesses to the accident. Initially, Neil is resistant to Devon's help, but this does not stop Devon from fighting for Neil. Devon and Lily's strained relationship thaws and she forgives him as they work together to keep Neil out of jail. Hilary overhears that Neil's chances of staying out of jail aren't good and she formulates her own plan to help Neil. She contacts Winston Mobley, the attorney prosecuting Neil and compromises him by having a one night stand with him. During Neil's court hearing, Winston is prepared to go for the maximum sentence to get justice for Christine and Paul. Things aren't looking good for Neil until Hilary is called to the stand. Winston immediately realizes his error and that he has been compromised and calls for a recess. Hilary blackmails Winston into agreeing to give Neil a plea deal. Court is called back into session and Winston offers Neil the deal to save his career and reputation. Neil accepts and receives several hours of community service and mandated attendance at AA meetings. Devon quickly realizes that Hilary is responsible for Neil evading jail time. When he confronts her about it, she breaks down and finally admits that she is still in love with him. They meet back up at the GCAC to talk about all that has transpired. Hilary admits that she still loves Devon and always has. She admits that the past few weeks were just a ruse to try and save Devon's relationship with his family. After Hilary reveals her true feeling for Devon, he reciprocates them. They kiss and agree to start over, but decide to go slow and do things right this time. Marriage to Hilary Devon and Hilary got married, and his entire family offered their support. The night before the wedding, Colin threw Devon a bachelor party where Devon ended up with a hooker in a private suite. Devon and Hilary went for their honeymoon, but Hilary disappeared. Devon was eventually accused of murdering her, and he worked desperately to find his wife, and clear his name. Hilary was eventually found alive, but she suffered from Amensia. Not long after, Devon learned that Hilary had been found by Neil, and he knew where she was. Devon was furious with Neil, and was prepared to turn him into the police. Neil accepted the consequences of his actions, and willingly went with Devon, even though Hilary begged Devon not to turn Neil in. Crimes Committed *Arrested for assault when he was 14 years old after he broke the nose of a guy named Tyrone with a wrench for taunting him about his druggie mother. *Arrested for trashing a Las Vegas hotel room. The charges were dropped when it was revealed that it wasn't him. *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Mariah, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Jack, Austin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014) *Adultery, had an affair with his father's wife, Hilary Curtis. *Arrested for assaulting an officer. (Aug 2015) Maladies & Injuries *Nearly died from meningitis which resulted in complete hearing loss; regained most of his hearing after receiving cochlear implant (2007). *Had a transducer successfully implanted in each middle ear to fully recover his hearing (2012) *Injured in a plane crash (2015). *Drugged by Colin Atkinson (July 2015). See also *Devon Hamilton and Hilary Curtis Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Winters family Category:Barber family Category:Hamilton family Category:Chancellor family Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:2000s